


Shadows over Hyrule

by zevra1elf



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Biting, Espionage, Fighting, M/M, Racial Tension, Transformation, Violence, Will Add More Later, Zora - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, two-dick Zora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zevra1elf/pseuds/zevra1elf
Summary: A year after the destruction of Calamity Gannon Hyrule Celebrates the coming of Spring. Things get complicated when political affairs and racial differences stand between a blooming romance, all while the Yiga Clan plot to end the Hero of Courage once and for all.





	Shadows over Hyrule

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a story that takes place a year after the ending of Breath of the Wild. I'm writing this for fun so if I get some facts wrong I ask that you remember that though I do welcome comments and suggestions for this story. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy reading what I have to offer!
> 
> Also, since this is the prologue it is unfortunately short but I promise longer chapters in the future! Enjoy!

When the Sheikah Towers broke through the earth and shot into the sky all the known world felt it. From the smallest of creatures to the largest giants all felt the awakening of the Princess’ Knight, all could see the signs around them. Many who did not know the old tales only saw this as another sign of impending doom, others dared hope that the towering constructs were a sign of change. The Sheika saw the towers as a sign of hope, a promise of the Hero’s return. The Yiga clan though took this as a call to arms, to prepare for the coming battles ahead, a chance to prove themselves to their dark masters.

They failed. The dark clouds over Hyrule Castle vanished in a brilliant beam of light, the sun shining through as the world basked in the light of a new day while the Yiga clan stewed in the shadows, swearing their vengeance. They would have their revenge on Hyrule, on the damned princess and all those who supported her but, most importantly, on the so-called ‘Hero of the Wild’. Link, curse his name to the eternal fires, had destroyed their old base, killed Master Kohga and destroyed their lord, Calamity Gannon. This would not stand!

So while the blessed Sheikah Tower of the Gerudo Desert was shining like a star in the sky the clan began to dig into the depths from which it erupted. Their new master, Master Jesla, had ordered they begin to excavate the area for their own purposes. Their homes now lined the deep caverns from where the tower erupted from, coiling around and downward, searching for whatever treasures the ancients might have hidden there. As weeks turned to months and months turned into a year some began to doubt the wisdom of their new master but now things had changed. They had unearthed the first of what would be many treasures, weapons that could be used against those who had brought down the Calamity that was destined to consume this world.

“Master Jesla!” The grunt called out as he burst into the room, the woman turning around sharply, tossing a dagger at the eager man’s head. He yelped, barely managing to dodge the strike, falling face-first onto the floor, the box in his hands landing with a harsh thud. The finely dressed woman donned the mask the idiot Kohga had once worn, red hair tied in three separate bundles, one over each shoulder and the other falling behind her at her waist. She towered over even the Blade Masters, a sign of the Gerudo blood in her veins, her sneer hidden behind the mask.

“What have I told you fools about coming into my chambers unannounced?!” She growled out, stepping on the intruder’s head, pressing it harder into the ground. “Forgive me most Wise Master Jesla,” the grunt pleaded, body shaking as the woman increased the pressure on his head, “We-we found something! Please, spare,” he yelps as he’s kicked in the stomach, flying to the other side of the room before she turns to the small chest. “Why did you not say that first?! No wonder Master Kohga died under your watch!” The leader walks to the box which in itself was nothing spectacular, picking it up and bringing it to her desk, back turned to her subordinate.

The man remains on the ground, trembling as he waits for her final verdict. He doesn’t hear it touches the desk but he does hear it open at which points he holds his breath, the grunt praying for mercy in his mind. Vaguely he can hear something being lifted out of the box, Jesla humming softly while inspecting whatever was inside. “...Bring me Blademaster Yug.” She states calmly, not bothering to watch as the man scrambled to his feet and leaves as quickly as a mortal can, tripping on the way out.

Slowly she walks around the wooden table, sitting down with the treasure they had uncovered, turning it over curiously. It does not bear the markings of Sheika tech but she can feel magic pulsing through it, beckoning her to bring it closer. She is no fool, however. Instead, she places the object back in the box, sealing it shut as the door opens once more. “Mistress Jesla.” “Enter.” Her voice is smooth as honey as she beckons the man in with a hand, obviously pleased with whatever it was they had uncovered. The Blademaster who entered was not built as muscular as his brothers, he was lean, limber, built for stealth and infiltration. 

“Blademaster Yug. Is everything proceeding as expected?” The man kneels down on one knee, head bowed as he begins to relay his report. “As you predicted the people of Hyrule have begun to rebuild. We planted the seeds to celebrate the coming festival on the borders of the Zora Kingdom and Princess Zelda,” “SPEAK NOT HER NAME BEFORE ME!” Jesla shouts as she quickly comes to her feet with such speed that the chair she had been sitting on is thrown back with the force of it. 

“Apologies Mistress Jesla.” Yug pleaded, bowing lower so that his forehead touched the ground. “The Damned Princess has taken to the idea as you expected her to. Preparations are well underway and it appears that the spring festival will be host to dignitaries from all corners of Hyrule.” His tone grows colder as he continues. “No doubt the Cursed Knight will be by her side.” Jesla remains silent for a moment before a chuckle escapes her throat, running her fingers on the lid of the box. “Excellent. With so many people attending the chaos that will ensue shall guarantee the success of our operation.”

Picking the chair up off the ground Jesla sets it back on its’ feet, sitting back down as she opens the box. “You will select a small group of our finest warriors and infiltrate their festival but do NOT tell them your mission.” Yug looks up as he hears the lid of the box creep open, staring at the strange object that she lifts out of it curiously. “What is that?” He manages to whisper out, the resulting chuckle escaping Jesla laced with poison. “This,” She purrs out. “Is the first step in destroying the Cursed Knight and avenging Lord Gannon. It may take a thousand years, nay, a hundred thousand for the Calamity to rise again but next time there will be no Hero to stop him! As long as you do EXACTLY what I say.”


End file.
